Dear Abby
by super sailor vegeta-sei
Summary: Like Dear Abby columns? You are in luck. The characters from Avatar write in with their problems. Updated once daily for a while. May contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Another fanfiction idea. I did all kinds of fanfics ,but they got deleted off. Sad.

**Dear Abby,**

I'm in love with this girl let's call her "Kat". I'm with wealthy man from the firenation and Kat is only from the water tribe.She is a poor peasant. I have no idea on how to tell her that I love her. I don't know if she likes me or not.

**Z from Firenation**

**Dear Z, **

Tell Kat that you love her. So what if you to are from different nation in the world. Love is powerful so do it.

**Dear Abby,**

My ''Zeke'' I banish him from my village. Zeke disrespected me, a village leader. He and my brother have been on the run for two years. I have a daughter "Xena" she is much better than Zeke. Xena is my favorite and she will be a good leader in the village. Should I invite my son back, or not?

**Leader of someplace. **

**Dear Leader,**

Love both your children ,not just Xena. Children are gifts. Please bring Zeke back and tell him you love him.

**Dear Abby,**

I'm a waterbender master and there is this girl her name is "Lilly" she is with her friend "Roku''. Roku is a special bender and he wants to learn water bending from me. His friend Lilly she is born from the water tribe. As you know women from the water tribe can only bend water for healing purposes. Lilly says if Roku doesn't learn water bending then she isn't going to learn water bendering the offensive one not the healing one. Please respond in a hurry!

**Supreme water master**

**Dear Supreme, **

If Lilly wants to waterbend fine let her. She will encourage other women to take up offensive waterbending. Remember about teachers they teach everyone not because of their ethnics,gender,race, etc. Prejudice is your enemy. Don't deny her!

**Dear Abby,**

Hi my name is Oni. I got banish with my nephew. We are just vagabonds. I never had problems with my tea addiction. I used to drink 12 cups a day of tea. I don't have enough money for tea anymore. Whenever someone kindly invites us to their house I make a pig of myself for tea. Once I even took all their tea. I feel so bad and ashamed. I need help for this addiction. I have no where to go and no home.

**Tea o'hollic **

**Dear Tea, **

There are many help intuitions to help those addicted to tea. Some are from the homeless recovering. Just go to this address 4564 5th district South New Ozai. That place is for the homeless recovering from a tea addiction. There are counselors that can help. Please don't give up tea. Just go to 12 cups to just 2 cups a day. In a new study tea prevents cancer and heart disease.

**Review! **I promise I'll put up a new column soon. Four problems are good enough right now and next week 5 or 6 new Dear Abby letters from Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to start earily on my new Dear Abbys. Dear people who are my readers, I desided to do some Zutara. I'm not a Zutara fan. I will be when there is evidance in an episode that proves they love each other. One of my reviewers said that Zuka and Katara aren't a couple. I agree ,but I want to make those myraid Zukara fans happy.

**Dear Abby**,

I have to learn all the elements and I'm very nervous. I already mastered water and air next is earth and fire. I don't know if I can save the world from the firenation or a comet.

**Future Element Master**

**Dear Future,**

You can do anything and master earth and fire.

**Dear Abby, **

OMG OMG OMG. i don't wha 2 say U got my mess. i luv Zuko so much and tha gurl "Kit'' luvs him 2. i hate every1 tha luvs Zuko 2. OMG Zu is so sexi i want his bodi. He hottie lik fura.

**#1 Zu fangurl 4 eva! **

**Dear #1,**

Please learn to spell and and proper grammar. You aren't Zuko's number one fangirl. Why did my editors even put this letter in this column. Get an education and stop watching Avatar the Last Airbender! Do us a huge favor and get a life.

**Dear Abby, **

I need help quick. I have a friend from the fire nation ''Zora'' she went with me to the fire academy for girls. Zora wants me to give up my circus life. I love my circus and my chakara hasn't been pinker. Zora has been looking for her traitor brother "Jung'' and this other person that I vaguely remember called "Ginku". I think I should go with Zora and experience life traveling.

**I Heart Pink **

**Dear I, **

I think take advantage of being with Zora. Go and have fun the sky is the limit.

**Dear Abby, **

Ever since I moved to Omushu life is so depressing like rain. Life is so bleak. I miss living in the firenation. Enough though I'm wealthy the outlook I have on life is dismal. I'm only a teenager and I feel this way. Life in my point of view so boring. Is there something wrong?

**Emo Gothic Flame **

**Dear Emo,**

In Omashu, I mean new Ozai. You can always take up a hobby like: writing poetry, collecting stuff, meeting new friends, Charity work,get a part time job,volunteer your time,read,write,sew,do cosplay,and etc.

**Dear Abby **

I was in love with a girl I'll call her "Luna". Luna sacrificed herself in a firenation siege. Even though she died months ago I'm still heartbroken. I barely knew Luna the time we spend was great. So what should I do to honor her memory?

**Cool Water Warrior **

**Dear Cool,**

Luna didn't die she still lives in your heart. You should put her favorite flowers on her grave. You should be happy you had a girlfriend who sacrificed herself. Just be happy that you meet Luna.

**Dear Abby,**

This isn't my first time writing to you. I hate what people make the Avatar fanfiction out to be. Mary-sues those perfect characters. They are so hot,smart,pretty,and are ten times better than all of us. In a story we need original characters that have problems. Once you think about it do you want to read a glamorous story with all perfect characters that's no fun their is no conflict or inner battle. A true work of writing has messed up problem characters.

**Cast of Avatar **

**Dear Cast,**

You have a really good point about Mary-sues. If people want to write stories with Mary-Sues let them. It's like they aren't hurting anyone. Mary-Sues are only a hot new fad in writing they will soon die out.

**Dear Abby,**

This guy I'll call him "Li''. Li is an enemy of my friends and I. He took my favorite necklace my mother's necklace. You see my mother died so the necklace is the only thing I have of her. For some odd reason Li gave my necklace back. I was so happy. Is it true that Li likes me if he gave it back.

**Searching for Love **

**Dear Searching,**

I think Li likes you so just talk to him and ask why he gave you back your mother's necklace.

**Please review before you leave thank you and come again. Also tell me ideas about what to write about for my next Dear Abby column.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'll do some responses to past letters in this addiction and I will do Aang and Kitara.

**Dear Abby**,

I'm responding to the letter of ''**Tea 'O Hollic''**. I was once a tea addicted myself. I did get help for my addiction and because I stopped drinking tea my health went down. I was more sluggish and suffering from withdraws that lasted for a year. So please Tea 'O hollic have tea ,but please limit yourself.

**Been There Done That. **

**Dear Been,**

That is some really good advice and I never knew that.

**Dear Abby,**

I just read the letter from **"Supreme Waterbender"**. I teach offensive waterbending myself and I don't think a woman should be doing that ,because most women are meant to be using water to heal people not hurt them. It's been ceremonial that men use waterbending and that breaks our traditions. I think that women should have equal opportunities in other things besides water bending.

**Waterbender of the South Pole **

**Dear Waterbender, **

I can honestly disagree with you women should be able to waterbend. Good point of view.

**Dear Abby,**

I'm only 12 and am in love with a girl that I shall call her "Peach". Peach has been really nice to me and saved my life. Peach is much older than me she's probably 14 or 15. We have been friends for about a year now. A fortune teller said that she's going to marry a great bender. I must practice all four elements and it's my destiny to be a great bender. So does this mean that me and her might be together forever.

**Air Dude **

**Dear Air Dude, **

I don't believe in telling the future ,but I do believe in destiny. You two might be destined to be together, but you never know. Just go with the flow and still remain friends with Peach and then develop of the relation farther.

**Dear Abby,**

I know this is for the cast of avatar ,but I have a question. Can I write fanfiction and not get sued? Would people laugh if I write fanfiction? I heard that you can write about anything using fanfiction that isn't explored in the anime,TV show,movie,comic,video game,book,and etc. Is this true?

**Might be Author **

**Dear Might,**

It sounds like you are young. No matter what you do that isn't popular people will make fun of you. The world is your oyster so write fanfiction. Isn't weird that I get all these E-mails and letters from other people that aren't Avatar characters. People must write really good fanfiction with Mary-sues that are so good that are going to be new members of the show.

**Dear Abby,**

I'm responding to the letter from "Leader of Someplace" It was horrible that you banished your son. Never play favoritism with children all children are equal! Just because a child is "better" and "stronger" doesn't mean they are superior. Please bring back Zeke and apapologizes/div 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late up-date. I just need more inspiration for these columns. If you have any ideas just tell me.

**Dear Abby, **

This problem occurred many years ago, and why didn't I write in sooner. During a siege my only son died. It's been many years and I'm an old man. His death still haunts me. The grief is too strong. Because of his death my ''inheritance'' went to my younger, irresponsible brother. He caused the deaths of many. If the inheritance was mine the world would be at peace. What things could I have done in order to get my inheritance.

**Dragon in the Earth Kingdom **

**Dear Dragon, **

I'm so very sorry for the loss of your only son. The way to get over your grief is a support group for people who lost their children. You could have adopted a war orphan, since there are many, and called him your son. No one would know the difference. That way you could of had your inheritance.

**Dear Abby, **

Why do people always write drapples? I mean they are as pointless as a haiku. People, you are wasting your time reading drapples, nothing ever goes on! Write some real fiction like a humor, romance, but please no Zukara, confession talk show and who doesn't love talk shows.

**Anti-Drapples **

**Dear Anti, **

My editors, stop placing letters from non-avatar characters in!!! You must hate drabbles so much that you can't even spell them. Please use spell check before you submit a letter in. Drabbles are quick and easy to read that's why people read them. Don't flame haikus they rock. You have no taste whatsoever.

**Dear Abby, **

I really like my teacher "Yumi", but she is my age. I really like my other friend "Kiya" who know for quite some time now. Well Yumi has a disability that doesn't really effect her. Most people underestimate her earthbending abilites. I feel really sad when this happens to Yumi. Could I love Kya and feel a deep wanting to help with Yumi?

**Torn between 2 lovers **

**Dear Torn,**

You can fall in love with more than one person. You could love Kya and still like and help Yumi.

**Dear Abby,**

When would season three of Avatar be on. We would really like to start our rolls, because the fans are waiting.Our fans think the new season might be on this fall. Please we have no idea who would be "Lang Lung's" firebending teacher. We think it might be a girl since it was "Katana" and "Tanto". We hope that it might not be "Matusame". We (the cast) hope that it is "Huojin" or even "Bohai" (A/N these two names are haracters in my epic novel project). We will all get major makeovers so be prepared to cosplay! We don't know if this is the final season, but we don't want it to be. We don't want to be another DBZ, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Simpsons (they are awesome), or South Park (very cool). By the way on September 11, 2007 terrorist attack Japan :D Just joking :) Only a retard would say that Avatar was made in Japan. The second season box set comes out.

**Cast of Avatar the Last Airbender **

**Dear Cast, **

Thanks so much for all this information. I'm going to buy that DVD set along with the first season set. Please don't flame me, but all my money was spend by buying painting supplies for painting more Dynasty Warriors fanart.

**Dear Abby, **

I'm going through withdraws without any Avatar. My grades are really suffering. What can I do to past the time? Please Help!!

**Crazi fangurl **

**Dear Crazi, **

There are a myriad of things to do. Read all the Harry Potter books. Get the new Harry Potter book. I think that more people are anxious for HP than for Avatar. Play all the Dynasty Warriors games, they are based off the Novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which is actual Chinese history with people with "super-human powers" and a strong biased. There are even elements (true Musuo attacks i.e lighting,fire,and death wind [pretend air) in the game just pretend whomever you are playing as (45 or so characters) that they are bending. Plus it's addictive. Yes, I know I like to sell stuff unrelated to whatever I'm taking about (also see the ZHOU YU manual I talk about Zhuge more than Zhou). Write more fanfiction. Draw or paint fanart. Watch anime. Wait for the Dragonlance movie, Battle of Red Cliffs, Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon movie, it's a lot worse than waiting for avatar. Deutsches studieren, wenn du verstehen kannst, daß ich du deutsch spreche.Ich weiß sehr deutsches wenig Aprende Espanol. Hablo mal espanol. Tuvo espanol el ano pasado en la escuela. If you could could understand that you are well educated or used a translator (I used one for more of the German part not so much the Spanish part). Play more video games. Learn Chinese or Japanese. Practice karate. Create more half-assed cosplays. Write that fantasy novel that you always wanted to write. Read more pseudo-Asian novels. Pick your nose and eat IT!!! Get a boyfriend.

**Dear Abby, **

I am blind. Everyone treats me like an infant. I just hate it. My parents are rich and hired bodyguards to be around me all the time. I'm an earthbender, but my parents have kept me at beginner's level of earthbending. I walk around barefoot so that you can feel seismic waves from people. I meet these really cool people that are now my friends. They are a bunch of vagabonds, and they travel the world. I just really want to go with them and my parents said that it was too dangerous for me. I think that my parents are just so unfair. How can I tell them that I want to go on an adventure with my friends?

**Binded 2 being blind **

**Dear Binded,**

Just hire a bodyguard that your parents didn't hire to protect you. Maybe someone from the firenation. I heard they have great warriors. Just remember that you parents love you and want to protect you. Please don't run away from home, or your parents might punish you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Have you ever read Dear Abby? The people's names are always changed. That's what I did. For the first letter I would be using their own names.

Warnings: Contains strong biased for Dynasty Warriors as previous column. I must go to Dynasty Warriors anonymous

**Dear Abby,**

Since I'm one of the lead characters, why didn't they make an action figure of me. Is Mattel sexist. because the only action figures are Jet, Zuko, Aang, Avatar Roku, and some random firenation guy. I like the random firenation guy, but who would buy Avatar Roku and Jet? What about the other female characters? We play a huge role in the storyline. Avatar is the only anime that's not sexist. I even heard a guy said that he wants to buy an action figure of me? What can we do to get female avatar action figures into the hands of collectors and fans?

**Angry Female Benders **

**Dear Angry,**

Mattel is like that only because some ''scientific'' research shows that Avatar is the leading action TV show for _boys_ ages 6-12. They strongly believe that boys will play with boy action figures. Mattel doesn't even like avatar. Most people that like avatar are teenage girls ages 13-17. Hell even adults watch the show. Some fans speculate that before they come out with female action figures that they would come out with Barbies instead without bending stuff!!!! Even Dynasty Warriors came out with action figures of their female characters, and the sad truth is that only one female character fought on the battlefields in ancient Chinese history. Or what about Teen Titans the most popular action figure was Raven. Your options are to 1) sign this petition or number 2) go to Mattel headquarters with pitchforks, torches, and picket signs like an angry mob and protest. I hope that there will be female avatar figures. Good luck.

**Dear Abby,**

I read your column quite a bit, and frankly I like it. I would like to criticize your response to your letter to Crazi Fangurl. Dynasty Warriors? The way that you talked about the series it makes me sick. First of all they can't bend crap. I think that they are all weakling. I dislike that guy with the beard. The people of We's firebending is retarded. The novel is overrated, specially those green guys like that one drug addict, or even that one warrior. Who cares about Chinese history anyways? I like Japan better. People really enjoy just plain fiction based on other cultures. I really hate that guy with that one red horse he's too cheap. People want watch anime not play video games!!! These stupid games all all the same. I like that red guy who starts stuff on fire he's very cool, or even that girl from sailor moon who likes that surfer dude. To wait for Avatar season three I recommend just forget about it. About that German and Spanish I found a lot of mistakes you stupid fat cow. Most of all I hate that Suki imposter that is married to that one priest in a sexless marriage. Americans are so stupid. I dislike that one guy who saved that ugly baby, you know that one blue guy with that silver horse. I think that one chick with the flute is hot. Please stop it with the Dynasty Warriors crap it all sucks.

**Mad Fire Prince **

**Dear Mad,**

What are you smoking anyways? Who's that guy with the beard? I mean there are a many guys in the game with a beard. Everyone is the game _is _a warrior. The people of WU use fire, but not the people of WE firebend!!! Your thoughts are too scatter minded to understand. Go back to school and learn proper writing, thinking process, and grammar. I'm sending you a tutor and all the Dynasty Warriors games and all the versions of the novels ever made even the histories! I will also send you Mastering the Art of War by Zhuge Liang and also commentary on the Art of War by Cao Cao. By reading these men's work on strategy you should plan your writing out better. I flamed the Fire Prince

**Dear Abby,**

I have a question. How can I teach my teenage respect?

**Wondering Uncle **

**Dear Wondering,**

I'm so deeply sorry, but you cannot teach a teenager respect. It is too late and almost impossible. Respect is earned not taught.

**Dear Abby,**

Get your Tivos and blank tapes ready, mark your calenders, and stop playing Dynasty warriors, because new season of Avatar is September 21, 2007 at 8 PM Eastern time. What a treat for the fall equinox. We are now currently on work for the new season. There are going to be a lot of surprises, but why should we tell you!

**Cast of Avatar **

**Dear Cast,**

Thank you so much for announcing the air date to people that I got addicted to Dynasty Warriors. I'm excited. I a lot of people probably already knew so why even write to me. This is kind of old news, but thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I almost always start off with a monologue. Last night I thought that Avatar came out on 8:00, but I got off Dynasty Warriors 3 at that time. Yes, I'm still playing that game, and working on getting all the endings of Dynasty Warriors 4, but I don't really play video games much since school began I get quite a bit of Spanish homework. I get it every night and a lot of it. I guess Avatar is now my solace from Spanish homework for ten weeks. I probably scored really high on my German test. I really hope to finish the first chapter of my Eragon parody and try to start a Dynasty Warriors fanfic called "Not Another High School fic" and another one called "the Xiahou Dun show". Seriously I think the one-eyed general of Wei should have a talk show, since the Dynasty Warriors cast does have a lot of problems. Last night's episode inspired me to write some more Dear Abby. But didn't Lord Ozai look a lot like Cao Cao?

**Dear Abby**,

I never been home in a really long time. I'm extremely nervous, but that's not the problem. The real problem is that I'm coming back home on a lie. I lied about something that I'm very guilty of. I must face my father whom I have not seen a many years. If he found out that I'm lying he's going to send me away again. I'm from an upper class family, and well we know the Fire Lord, but if everyone knew that I lied my honor will be degraded to nothingness please help!

**Scared First Son **

**Dear Scared, **

In your case telling the truth would hurt you even more that this point. You should have told the truth at first, then you would have never gotten in this situation. Even if you lie to people one person in the crowd will know the truth, and will rat you out. Do everything in your power to protect your honor. Please enjoy seeing your father again.

**Dear Abby,**

Thanks so much for the reply to the letter that we wrote. We followed our advice on female bender action figures and how to try and make Matel to make them it all worked!! The petition and the protesting all worked. There is going to be a Kitara action figure. Then maybe a Toph, Ty Lee, Azula, Mai, Suki, and other great female benders. We are so happy thank you!

**Happy Female Benders of the World**

**Dear Happy, **

I'm so glad that my advice worked. Everyone please enjoy those action figures now!

**Dear Abby, **

My friend "Bei Lin" is how would I say this an "outlaw". He suffered a bad injury and has been in bed for quite some time now. I'm starting to grow worried about Bei Lin. Would he suffer a paralysis, or became a vegetable? He's been like this for a while, and I'm worried. We have no doctor what so ever, but I'm a water bender and what should I do. Many of the people searching for Bei Lin think that he is dead. What should I do if he just wakes up bring him to a monetary? Should we go into hiding.

**Concerned Friend **

**Dear Concerned, **

If you are a water bender then use water healing on your friend if you know it. If I were you I'd get a doctor pretty quick, because someone shouldn't be out that long. About him being an outlaw I would hide your friend at some remote monastery.

Well that's all for this week. I really wanted to explore some more Avatar problems, but I'll save them for later.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This monologue is going to be much shorter this time. This week was homecoming week at school. I didn't participate in any activities or days. I'm just excited to write more Dear Abby. You can tell that the writing class that I'm taking is making my writing much longer. I hope to update once a week.

**Dear Abby, **I've been head over heels in love for a short time now with a guy called "Shiro". Shiro was my best friend's elder brother, who just came back from a long time being away. I never knew that I could love my best friend's elder brother. I've never been happier all my life. The problem is since we love each other so very much that we want a lot of intimacy. Whenever we spend time together "Mulan" Shiro's younger sister always interrupts our make out sessions. Where are some nice private places to make out? And how can I tell my best friend that I want some private time alone with her brother?

**Flaming Lover **

**Dear Flaming,** It sounds like you are a young person. You shouldn't rush into a relationship. Your first love seems like the right person to be in love with, but some first loves do indeed marry. I think that your relationship is going to fast you should try to slow it down a little. As for making out do it in a private place like a bedroom, at home, or even at a hotel. I think that you should tell your friend Mulan that you two wish to be alone. I hope that she understands.

**Dear Abby, **I have known my friend for a really long time now. I'm not sure if I want to rush into romance, since I was dating someone else, but I haven't seem him in a while. I think we silently broke up. I now longer really care for my first boyfriend, but my friend I just really love him. I don't know if he likes me back. What am I going to do? Should I tell my first boyfriend that I want to break up with him, and should I tell my close friend that I want to date him?

**Confused Between Fire and Air **

**Dear Confused,** Why continue with a relationship if you don't love somebody. Invite your first boyfriend to your house for tea and tell him that you want to break up with him, but tell him that the relationship was great and that you feel that you are drifting apart. And about your friend take him out to have one of the best times of his life, and then tell him that you want to advanced your relationship beyond friendship. If he agrees please take the relationship very slowly. I wish you the best of luck.

**Dear Abby, **I'm from the firenation colonies, and now I'm forced to go to firenation school. That's not the problem, because I love school. I don't know any of the firenation ways at all. I do everything wrong, and everyone stares at me as if I'm some sort of savage. I was so sick of the disciplinary and strict ways of the firenation. So I invited all my classmates to a cave for a dance party. Everyone enjoyed it which made me very happy. The problem was that we got busted. I'm in very deep trouble, and probably never permitted to attend school every again. Was it right to have a dance party?

**Foreigner in the Firenation **

**Dear Foreigner, **It would be very helpful to me if you stated which firenation colony that you came from. Remember what is popular isn't always right; and what is right isn't always popular. It took bravery to rebel like that, and I admire you for that. But you were a new student the teachers should have forgiven you since you are a foreigner. Cut this letter out of the newspaper and show it to your teachers. If they don't forgive you, then move to a different city in the firenation.

Well that's it for this week if you have any suggestions for next week's Dear Abby tell me in a review. Please don't forget to review. Thank you for reading. Until we meet again!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Nothing really happened during the Painted Lady episode. So I have very little to work with this week, and I shall make the best of it. I just finished Outlaws of the Marsh. If you like Chinese stuff, then I highly recommend that you read this epic. The first one has advice that reminds me of Outlaws of the Marsh. Please enjoy.

**Dear Abby**,

By accident I put my uncle in jail. I try to visit him, and he just doesn't talk to me. Abby, I feel very sad, because my uncle looks very ungainly with his hair all messed up. My uncle took care of me, helped me, and mentored me. Just looking at him makes me upset. I believe that my uncle now loathes me for what I have done to him. How can I help my uncle?

**Sad, young man **

**Dear Sad, **

Your uncle probably got treated bad in jail i.e one-hundred whacks on the back, bad food, beaten up, because he didn't bribe the jailers and many other things. If you care about your uncle, please go to the jail and pay the warden handsomely like about five ounces of silver. You could arrange him to be an exile to live in another prefecture, or he could do work at the warden's discretion. I wish you and your family good luck.

**Dear Abby,**

Me and my friends have been traveling far on a journey. On this journey we came to a very poor village on a polluted river. It breaks all of my companions hearts, especially the heart of "Shulan". Shulan made a very sneaky plan, at night she would become the Painted Lady, and her plan was feeding one of our companions poisoned berries so that we would have to stay there. One night I discovered that Shulan was missing, and then I saw the Painted Lady. I chased the Painted Lady over the river, then I finally discovered that it was Shulan!!! My friend has brought this small village on the river much hope, which the world really needs since the avatar is dead. Should I tell the villagers that it was my friend Shulan?

**Confused friend **

**Dear Confused,**

These things are better kept unsaid. Please do not tell the villagers, because it might break their hearts. Your companions and yourself will lose the trust of a whole village if you tell the truth. The greatest gift in life is happiness, and that gift your friend delivered to many unfortunate people. You should be very proud of her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Some of this monologue was written before tonight's episode. I hope Sokka's master will inspire more Dear Abby. Please just review for me. Even give me some suggestions on things that you want to see. I'll be very happy to write about almost any problem in the Avatar universe. I still have yet to get a hold of a copy of Dynasty Warriors 5. So my Dynasty Warriors fics, if you are interested, will take a while to write. I'm all finished with GUAN YU: Instruction and owners manual, and it's posted. Please check it out and review. I got a really high score on my German and Spanish tests. !soy muy feliz! Well next week I hope to buy the second season box set of Avatar (if walmart has it). Anyways that episode only inspire three letter, but the other one will be for next week's update. In this one I'll write some responses to old letters. Please review.

**Dear Abby,**

I'm replying to a letter written by "**Dragon in the Earth Kingdom "**. Here are some suggestions that I think you should have done. I think that Dragon should have another son with his wife, but if Dragon didn't have a wife he could have found another one. I disagree with your advice about adopting a war orphan, since everyone looks and acts differently, plus it would take too long for Dragon to find a child that looks like their son, and someone eventually could tell that the boy isn't your son. I can agree with you on the advice about support group. I've been to many and they help.

**Lost a Son **

**Dear Lost, **

Thanks for your advice.

**Dear Abby,**

Out of all my friends, I am just the average guy. My elder sister can waterbend, my friend he can airbend, and my other friend is an earthbending master. I don't know any elements. I feel so worthless and helpless in the group of friends. I have no special talents whatsoever. Abby, can you please help me find a talent that I might be good at?

**Worthless guy **

**Dear Worthless,**

Please don't say that about yourself. You still have yet to find your special ability that will make you unique. In your group of friends, there is no firebender. You could get lessons to be a firebender from someone. I know that in the colonies the firenation wants the people to become more like them, so there are many firebending teachers. Another thing that you can try is swordsmanship. The art is extremely popular, since the rise of the firenation. Like firebending there are just so many teachers who are willing to teach you. Good luck trying to find your special talent.

**Dear Abby, **

I'm writing a response to the letter written by "**Flaming Lover"**. I think that Flaming is too young like that you said to begin a serious relationship that quickly. She should begin slow with "Shiro" like be his best friend, then move on to romance. Lust is something that causes many teenage pregnancies. I also think that Flaming is feeling love for him since she is secretly missing Shiro since he has been away for so long. I would go with the relationship, but slowly. As for "Mulan", your friend, she is jealous that you aren't spending enough time with her.

**Pregnant teenage once in love **

**Dear Pregnant, **

Thanks for your logical reply. It made quite a bit of sense.

**Dear Abby, **

This is my dilemma. I am a sword master. I haven't been teaching people for years. Just the other day a boy from the firenation colonies came to my house and wanted me to train him. I have to admit he's not the best fighter, and a little stupid, but he is very crafty. I taught him and am very surprised that a great warrior he transformed into. I told him to make a sword, but he brought back some meteor instead to make a precious sword. This is not the problem, but the problem is this kid is from the Southern Water tribe, and he is with someone very special. My problem is should I tell firenation officials about these people, but I'm a member of the white lotus society.

**Best sword master ever **

**Dear Best, **

I maybe a gossip columnist, but I don't want to get involved in the White Lotus Society. Since you mentored and trained this boy, I would not tell anybody in the firenation that this boy is from the Southern Water tribe. I would not tell a soul, especially about that ''very special person'', because if you tell you might put the whole world at stake.

Dear Abby is written by someone who isn't named Abby.


	10. The Beach

A/N: I'm beginning to write original fiction once again. I'm doing a short stories for English class for extra credit. I want an "A", but not an "A-". I am going to post them on If you like I would get you the address. Don't worry this extra writing will not interfere with this fanfiction, and you will still see once a week Dear Abby. I wanted to write a few letter from last week, but today is only Tuesday. Well my Dynasty Warriors user manuals are a hit, so check them out. Also someone wants me to do more. I did someone from Wu and Shu, now someone from Wei, but who? What I have in mind is Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, or Zhang Liao, truly all three of these men have jokes that I could use toward them. I loved this week's episode, because there is sooo much to work with. I wished that I recorded that episode, oh well I can always use the Internet for more information. Last night I wrote many notes about the episode. Hey I think I'm going to do that from now on. This week's episode just confused me with the relationships. I might need to write a bonus this week's edition for celebration of...a long weekend!

**Dear Abby**,

I think that I'm in love with one of my friends. He's very funny, and is a good navigator. I had these feelings for a while now, but also I like another one of my friends. I knew both of these boys for a while now. First they were my friends, and now I have "love" feelings for both of them. My first crush is a very talented naive bender, and the second crush is a comedic navigator who has no talents. I think my other friend likes my first crush, but I'm not sure. I'm just so stuck between these two men. I need help Abby.

**Stuck between two**

**Dear Stuck,**

Many people go through this in their lives when they are in love with more than one person. My advice is to write down everything good about your crushes on one sheet of paper, and everything bad about your crushes on another sheet of paper. That should really help to make you decide who you want to date. Another option is that you can spend quality time with both of them, and observe their actions. Good luck finding your dream boy!

**Dear Abby,**

This is not the first time that I wrote letters to you. My problem is that I'm the leader of the White Lotus society. I have been in jail for quite a while. I hate jail, because they give me no tea. I've been doing exercises in my cell. I plan on breaking out and helping the Avatar. My biggest problem is how am I suppose to distract or confuse the warden? He's a very mean and nasty man.

**Leader in jail**

**Dear Leader,**

What you can do is to fake a mental illness, because then nobody will take you seriously. You could act like a mute, or an insane mental patient. Another thing is you can act like you removed yourself from this world in a trance. This malicious warden wouldn't suspect anything only if you keep up an act, then you can break out of prison and help the Avatar.

**Dear Abby,**

This is the very first time that I have written to you. I have boy problems. I don't know why, because I'm perfect in being pretty, strong, and smart. One of my friend's even said guys are afraid of me. I and my friends went on a vacation to the beach, and we meet some people who invited us to a party. At the party one of my friends had at least ten guys after her, and I grew jealous. My friend said in order to attract guys laugh at everything they say, so I did that. I went and talked to a guy called "Chao" who is I think is extremely attractive. I followed my friend's advice, and this guy thought I was insane or something. How should I tell my friend her advice is bad, and how am I suppose to meet boys?

**Lonely princess**

**Dear Lonely,**

I disagree with your friend's advice. You should laugh _sometimes_ while talking to the opposite sex. If you want to meet guys I have some advice. Organize your hobbies and activities into a list, and decide what clubs you want to join to meet people like you. If your friend says men are afraid of you, you can act nicer and smile more. People are attracted to those who smile. Just keep happy, and you might find that special guy.

**Dear Abby,**

I've wrote to you once before. My other problem is boys! They won't get off of me, and they are a bunch of creeps! Why are creeps attracted to me? How can I tell them that I'm not interested?

**Problems with too many boys**

**Dear Problems,**

If a lot of guys are attracted to you, just lie and say that you have a boyfriend. If you wish not to lie, tell the guys nicely that you aren't interested in dating. Never say "I don't like you". Guys have feelings too just like girls, and you don't want to crush them even if they dislike them. Maybe you dress provocatively, or are happy quite often. Guys are attracted to pretty girls who smile. Good luck trying to avoid guys.

**Dear Abby,**

My friends, girlfriend, and I went to a party. There were two guys who talked with my girlfriend. I overreacted, and we fought at the party. Abby, that's not the problem. The problem is that my girlfriend is an emotionless blah, it's not that she cheated. I'm tired of my girlfriend being bored all the time, and she never says anything at all! We broke up and I'm nothing but mix emotions. How can I tell her that I don't like the way that she acts, but I still want her as a friend?

**Angry boyfriend**

**Dear Angry,**

When you talk to your ex-girlfriend never use "You make me feel", but instead say "I feel (insert simple emotion here) when you do this". You should be honest with her and tell her how you feel. There is nothing wrong with being friends with her ex, but in some relationships there are problems. If you and your ex are experiencing post dating hatred, please try to stay away from each other. You could start a new relationship soon if you would like. If the pain is just too much participate in your favorite activity.


	11. The Beach Bonus

Here is the bonus this week's Dear Abby. 2,000 words of my short story and still going.

**Dear Abby,**

I broke up with my boyfriend "Lin". Lin has many anger issues, plus he is so impatient. At this party he freaked out just because I talked to some guys. I could no take him anymore. I broke up with Lin, the sad truth is he is still all over me. I'm trying to act cold, but he doesn't seem to get the message. We trashed this party, and went to the beach and talked. The sad thing is that Lin and I made up. I'm confused about our relationship.

**Confused and in love**

**Dear Confused,**

You sound like a teenager. Most teen relationships have ups and downs to them. I recommend that you talk about your emotions to each other. It seems to me you guys need couple's counseling to overcome these problems and become a happy couple.

**Dear Abby,**

Just the other day my friends and I were talking on the beach, and the subject came along about our past. I hate my past, Abby. I had six sisters who all looked the same, and I never got any attention. Because I didn't get any attention of my own, I joined the circus. My friends laughed at me for joining the circus. If this happens in the future, how I ignore this subject?

**Painful pink past**

**Dear Painful,**

Whenever this subject comes up again, smile nicely and say you wish not to discuss this topic. I hope they listen.

**Dear Abby,**

I'm sixteen years old boy. I feel very depressed. I had a harsh break up with my girlfriend, but this isn't the problem. The problem is that I'm confused. I have no idea what right and wrong are. I hate myself, because of all of the things that I have done in the past.

**Troubled Teen**

**Dear Troubled,**

I think that your emotional state lies within the built up of many things of your past. Breaking up with your girlfriend would have been the last straw of your emotional tolerance. Knowing what is right or what is wrong is all about moral values, since everyone's morals are different. If you can't tell what is right and wrong go to a priest or a clergyman at your temple. If you don't have a religious preference then I suggest you go and see a concellor or a psychologist to help with your emotional problems. The tone of your letter seemed like you have low self-esteem. To make your self-esteem higher participate in activities that you are good at.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I started writing those crapastic drabbles, but people read them, and no one reviewed. Please review my Maiko drabbles. The sixth episode again nothing of major interest happened.

**Dear Abby,**

In my family there is a family secret that I was only revealed to me just now. I found a scroll that said for me to search the lost histories. I found the lost histories of my family, and read it and it was all common knowledge. Then I went to my uncle, who revealed this family secret. My mother is the granddaughter to one of the avatar!!! I was shocked, Abby. If I am a descendant of an avatar should I teach them my bending arts?

**Shocked Descendant of an Avatar**

**Dear Shocked,**

This sounds like a painful moment of your life. It your decision if you want to teach the avatar your bending arts. It depends if you are willing, but if you are busy with work or school you should have another family member teach the avatar your bending art.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry if it's late this time, but I did took some notes on the episode, but I lost them. I don't know how long I'll continue with this, because I have to work on Dynasty Warriors user manuals, since I have to write about Cao Cao and Zhuge Liang, but I just began writing the one of Cao Cao.

**Dear Abby,**

I can't help, but to read this column. One thing bugs me is that in a past column you compared me to the fire lord. We may have many things in common including wanting to take over the world and dysfunctional sons. I greatly admire the fire lord, but saying that I look like him is a bitter insult. I know that you are a fan of mine, and you currently writing an owner manual which in my point of view is fantastic, since you compared me to Alexander the Great. I encourage you to keep writing.

**Cao Cao** **the founder of the Kingdom of Wei**

**Dear Cao Cao,**

It is one of the greatest honors to have you write in to me. I don't have the slightest idea how your letter got through my editors, but they must be fans too. I'm sorry Lord Cao, have you looked in a mirror, but you look a lot like the fire lord, only if you ruled Wu. I will continue to talk about your greatness.

**Dear Abby,**

One of my friend's is desperate for money, so she played one of those games where you guess which coconut the stone is under. She cheated and used earthbending. She be came so rich, and so good at it that she became wanted by the authorities. I think what my friend did was immoral and greedy, but I talked to her. She will not listen to what I'm saying. How can I make her listen to me?

**Caring friend**

**Dear Caring,**

Tell her what you told me that her behavior is immoral and greedy. Please tell her the truth kindly, and use the "I feel/think" statements. Who knows maybe your friend is a drug addict and needs the money. I would take your friend to the doctor for drug test. You could be saving her life.

**Dear Abby,**

I had some much fun scamming people out of their money. I became wanted by the authorities, and my friends found a wanted poster and gave it to me as a souvenir. I'm a very messy person, so my friend "Asuka" cleaned up all of my things and found the wanted poster. She argued with me that I should stop. Asuka has been too motherly and nurturing, and she doesn't even have a boyfriend! I feel smothered in this friendship, worse than my parents love. Asuka is very assertive and bossy, more so than my parents. How can I resolve this conflict with my friend?

**Angry rebel**

**Dear Angry,**

Be assertive just like your friend and tell her that she is invading your personal space, and you dislike this behavior. A friend should just act like a friend, not as a parent. I believe that your friend has some issues about her parents, and she wants to practice being a good "parent" before she has children of her own. She maybe assertive and bossy, because Asuka had a bad home life, and now she wants to take control with her life.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This week's episode is another filter episode, but at this rate the gAang will never defeat the firelord (Cao Cao). With only two more episodes left, I'm not sure if I really want to continue writing more Dear Abby. I'll continue with writing Dynasty Warriors fanfiction, but I'm still uncertain about the Maiko drabbles that I began. I still have yet to buy Avatar seasons one and two, but I will by next year, so you would see more Dear Abby.

This week's notes- So I finished my short story for English class I got a really high score on it, and I'm going to write two more for even an higher "A". After viewing last night's episode, it left me wondering who in the beep is Aang's firebending teacher, and would they please stop with the filter episodes. The first firelord Ozai in Aang's dream looked like Cao Cao from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms old school anime. I donate blood for the third time this week I'm happy, and also I got 3.8 on my report only because of my Spanish Class.

Please review!

**Dear Abby,**

I'm faced with a huge problem. My friends and I were camping in the woods, and we found this strange woman who offered us rooms at her house. She told us that during the full moon that many people disappear, because we are not from this region. Anyways, Abby, she told us that she is a waterbender. I felt a bond with this woman. Being a waterbender I wanted her to teach me. She agreed to teach me; however, one of my clever friends caught what she was doing, but I discovered this a little too late. The woman brought me out to train during the height of the full moon which was a major mistake, because she used bloodbending to paralyze my body, but I learned how to bloodbend in the end. My friends actually discovered that the old lady was captured by the firenation, and she captured innocent people for revenge. Also my friend freed all of the captured people, but these captured people imprisoned her. Would it have been alright if I helped her, but I knew she did the wrong thing.

**Upset Waterbender**

**Dear Upset,**

The woman should have went to jail in the first place, because she violated the law. Anyways you should know not to travel with strangers. You should be happy that you at least got to knew your friend and learned bloodbending. Try to talk to a friend of yours about this issue. A student and teacher make a bond together.

**Dear Abby,**

My friends and I are ahead of time for our travels, and I must do something extremely important that it is scaring me. Ever since I have been having really scary nightmares. I just can't sleep at night so I decided to stay up all night which caused me to do some funny things. Abby, my friends and I tried everything, but is there something that I haven't tried? I must practice really hard!

**Scared out of his pants hero**

**Dear Scared,**

You should take a hot bath, then take some sleeping medicine, but if you have severe insomnia please see a doctor at once. You should try and confine with one of your close friends to relieve some of your stress. Just keep practicing, because stress relieve takes some time to figure out what things help and which do not. Remember that sleep is vital to life, and you must sleep in order to be well rested to take on whatever important thing you are going to do.

**Dear Abby,**

As fans of avatar, we have been observing that a least a third of the season has passed, and still no teacher for Aang. All of these filter episodes which are very insane are making us angry, because of the fantasy cliches of a novice perfecting a skill in only a short period of time. Many people believe it might be Zuko and Mai, possibly Iroh just as long as he escapes from jail, or maybe a mary-sue/marty-stu. We hope Aang's firebending teacher is revealed soon, or we will go to Nick studios and protest our contempt!

**Fed up fanboys**

**Dear Fed,**

I would love to protest with you, but I can't right now. I feel the same way as you do, because I want to know who is Aang's firebending teacher. Actually I never really thought about Aang's teacher except for like OMG the invasion is the next episode!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This was my forth attempt at donating blood, and I only gave it twice because of low iron. This time was my second defeat, but I met a cute guy that gave me excellent infomation that I could have never gotten from textbooks or the Internet. This time it inspired to write this column of Dear Abby. I just hope I get over my grief. I will donate next month just before Christmas. Giving always makes me happy, but that's the cure for depression, giving. So I shall be a very happy person in life just as long as I become a nurse, or work for a charity. I know that this column has some irrelevant things to Avatar, but oh well. Zuko and Mai are a couple...again!

**Dear Abby,**

I'm responding to an old letter written by **"Tea'oholic"**. I'm a healthy seventeen year old girl who enjoys fasting and drinking tea. I was so excited to donate blood, but I failed for two times because my iron was a few more percents low than the recommended guide lines. This time they plurged even lower than before. I'm now on an iron supplement, I'm eating regular amounts of food, and eating spoonfuls of molasses daily. This started when I began to become a tea addict. I would drink tea with my meals, and I mean all of my meals, but sometimes on a fast to inhibit my appetite. This time around I suffered by eating Total cereal which has no favor whatsoever for a month, and I would sip tea while I ate. Tea has tannins which inhibits the absorption of iron by at least 70 percent and remember that our bodies only absorb 10 percent of the iron we eat from foods. If you are drinking tea with your meals you are only getting around three percent of the iron from the foods that you consume. People who donate blood regularly especially women of a child bearing age, and those with anemia should only have tea as a treat once in a while. It's okay for older people to drink tea (50 or older), because their needs for iron are much lower than younger people. I think that much older people should be enjoying the benefits of tea, but it's never too early to be enjoying them. I'm off of tea right now, and it's been about five days. I can't take it anymore, Abby.

**Tea is my double edge sword**

**Dear Tea,**

I'm so sorry to hear that. I guess it is true that tea acts like a double edged sword. I heard that tea has tannins in it, but I too learned quite a bit from your informative letter. I'm also a tea drinker, and I guess that this letter inspired me to not drink tea. My advice for the tea is just discard, give away, or make someone in your household hide your tea, and you must ask for it. The last one is the best, because most people enjoy grabbing for things in easy reach, and it can be irrigating asking for a bag of tea every time you want one. Instead of tea just keep a large bottle of water close to you.

**Dear Abby,**

I want to go to my girlfriend's house for Thanksgiving, but my father doesn't want me to. I made a deal with him, and he had someone escort me over to her house which is only across the street. How can I tell my father that I don't want to be treated like a child.

**Mad Son**

**Dear Mad,**

Sorry, but I can't really help you with this one. Your father is probably over protective, because he had someone escort you to your girlfriend's house. Just ask him nicely that you wish to have more responsibilities.


	16. The Day of the Black Sun

A/N: I don't know how to start this column. Still writing my Cao Cao user manual. I just might never finish it. Zukara has a chance now...maybe.

**Dear Abby,**

I have a question. This is my first time kissing, but how would I give my friend a kiss? I'm very afraid.

**Kissing Virgin**

**Dear Kissing,**

Kissing isn't that difficult, and you should be afraid. Just stand or sit close to that special someone. Close your eyes, shift your nose away from their nose, and pucker up. For first time kissers, I recommend the simple lip kiss like what I explained, but there are more complex ways of kissing.

**Dear Abby,**

When my father invited me back home, I never knew that I would be leaving again. I made a very important decision that will change the world call me crazy, Abby. This decision was my most difficult in my short teenage life, and I would be leaving my family and my girlfriend for a period of time, but I don't know when I'll be back. How am I suppose to tell my father and girlfriend about this. I also plan on breaking my uncle out of jail to help me. I'll be branded as a traitor...again.

**Martyr of the Firenation**

**Dear Martyr,**

If you don't have the heart to tell her in person, just write a note. To her family, you can announce your important decision, and you can hope that they'll throw a going away party for you. It would be okay to be branded as an outlaw just to change the world, but can you explain to me why you were a traitor the last time, because that would be a large help to me. As for breaking your uncle out of jail, use a pretty lady and bring him food. Make sure that the lady could fight well, and she could kill the orison guards. This was something they used in Water Margin (Outlaws of the Marsh).

**Dear Abby,**

I plan on breaking out of jail in a few days. How am I suppose to tell this pretty guard to leave, because I don't want to get her hurt. The guard is a very kind and beautiful woman. She brings me all kinds of extra food. How can I tell her to leave before I break out of jail?

**Crush on Guard**

**Dear Crush,**

According to your letter, it seems that you like the prison guard. Just tell her that she may have the afternoon off, but if she refuses tell her that she never had a vacation in a long time and needs one.

**Dear Abby,**

OMG Zuko is lik Angs neu firbeding masta. I tink Zuko n Katara wil lik b married. Zuko 8s May 4 bing goffic. I donnot tink dat Mayko wil las uber lon. i lux zukoxkatxxxxxx. Watar n fir R so col man. Day mak a purfet coupal. I tink Angus shod jus dyke. Ang shod B wih Tof or dat craxy gurl. Once Zuk n Kitarer meat dey wil felled en luv. Ang es a fugly bad kid. All fics R right bout dem.

**I luv ZUkara,**

**Dear I, **

Sorry to curse what the fuck is this My Immortal written by the troll Tara that spawned over 7,000 flames and still is burning. I can't read your letter at all, Tara. Just relearn the whole damn English language!!!! Someone like my short story for English extra credit and said that I deserved a high score, but she did not like when Sakurai Asai kept saying "you guys" and "butt kicking", and she has three husbands during her lifetime. Currently she's on husband number two, the hottest and my personal favorite. She thought it was good and well written, but this crap is so bad that I won't wipe my ass with it just like My Immortal. Oh, before you leave for for a while, please do me a huge favor and flame My Immortal by Bloodywrist666 or something. It's Harry Potter fanfiction with...gasp a Mary-sue out to kill everybody.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for a late update. Nothing really much to say here.

**Dear Abby,**

I would like to respond to the letter by **Tea is my double edged sword**whose letter responds to **Tea'oholic**. If they want to drink tea, drink the red stuff, but this is not black tea which is called red by some tea connoisseurs. Red tea is herbal. It has nothing to do with the actual tea leaf. Red tea originally came from an African tree. Red tea has no caffeine and is very sweet. The red tea still has tannins in it, so drink it two hours after a meal. I hope this helps.

**African tribe leader**

**Dear African,**

Well, it seems like the letter from **Tea'oholic **spawned many responses. Even the responses received responses. Your letter is very interesting and thanks for sharing.

**Dear Abby,**

What is taking so long on the updates?

**Outraged Fangurl**

**Dear Outraged.**

I'm not that creative right now, but I hope for a come back.

**Dear Abby,**

OMG lik wat am i gonna do w/o ATLAB? Hao dar u mak fun o' My ImMoRtAl! It da bes ff eva. BW666 is BFF. Tara is zo emu n kuhl n popoolar.

**Tara fagurl#1**

**Dear Tara,**

What did you say anyways? I don't speak in fangirl.

**Dear Abby,**

I want to be friends with a group of people who were my enemies. I'm so nervous and have no idea what to say or how to present myself. You have no idea what kind of troubles I put these people through, and I'm really sorry. The crimes I committed are too mean to write about. I'm afraid they won't accept me into their group because of my past evils. How do I make friends with former enemies of mine?

**Changed young man**

**Dear Changed.**

Make apologies to your new friends about everything you have done and be sincere. Smile at them and stare them into their eyes. It would be hard for your former enemies to make alliances with you since you hurt them quite badly. It is a good possibility that they will not trust you. You must be on your best behavior. There is a very good chance this will not work. Good luck.

**Dear Abby,**

A man whom I shall call Takeshi wants to be friends with my friends and I. Here is the problem. Before I met my friends, Takeshi did some very nasty things to them. I believe this man changed for the better. One night I went out looking for him, and he burnt my feet with firebending by mistake. My friends even got more suspicious and hate him even more. How can I be friends with him and not lose my other friends?

**Loyal and trusting in the firenation**

**Dear Loyal,**

Your friends will never forget all the mean stuff Takeshi did to them. I highly doubt that they would even be friends with him. For friendship, it depends do you really want to be his friend and lose all of your other friends, or you could keep your other friends and not have him for a friend. If some people are friends with an unliked person chances are that they might lose the relationships with their previous friends. He could be setting you guys up just like kids in high school. Be careful.


End file.
